Hazama's last laugh
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: Hazama is also sealed into Naruto.Will Naruto be able to stay as he is or will he become the next Hazama? Dark Naruto I suck at summorys maybe a pairing eventualy NOT YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hazama's last laugh

Chapter one: Community service and the temptation

**This was the top voted on my poll for me to do. I love to see that there are more Blazblue fans out there! The entire time I wrote this, I was wearing a fedora (for those that don't know what that is, it's Hazama's hat). Oh well lets get started**

**Sorry this took so long. Read and review**

**BeastofTruth does not own Blazblue or Naruto. I wish I did though.**

**BeastofTruth Presents**

**Hazama's last laugh**

Just die!-talking

_Just die!_-thinking

**Just die!**-Demon/ Hazama spirit form talking

Just die!-Justu

**Just die!** - Time Skip or Scene change

Three beings sat on their thrones as they watched through a screen the Kyubbi attack Konoha. They continued to watch it pave its path of bloodshed, until one of them held up their hand pausing the screen the screen, leaving it showing the fox's laughing face.

"Brother Yami, you know we can't alter this. Why did you halt time?" The person, now know as Yami, was of a strong build, hair and eyes made of black flames, always moving back and forth.

"Because, Sister Kami, I need to speak to both of you before Shinigami does the deed." Kami, the one that sat on the middle throne, nodded allowing this transgression to listen to her brother. She could be described as beautiful, with silver hair and a perfect body, with a kind face that could quickly turn cruel. To the left of her, in the last throne, sat Shinigami. No one knew if Shinigami was male or female (not even Kami or Yami!) Shinigami wore a dark sheet and a demon mask.

Altogether they were the rulers of hell, heaven, and death.

"When you told me the plan yesterday, I asked one of my guys in the underworld look at my book and check when I will get to see the brat." Kami started to scowl and look at her brother coldly, for she knew what book he was talking about. The Book of Suffering, not as exact as Shinigami's Holy Journal, can give near estimates on the deaths of humans, but only those who have a soul stained with suffering and sadness.

The kid, being a Jichuuriki, would be in the book.

"Oh, and what did you find, dear brother?" Yami shivered, knowing that when his sister used that tone it promised nothing but pain, but he continued in hope that his news would spread her anger to someone else.

"What I found, sister, is that your plan fails and dear Naruto Uzumaki dies at age sixteen, via Biju extraction." Yami let that statement hang in the air, saw his sister's face became one of confusion, before turning her anger that was once directed at him to Shinigami.

"Shinigami! Is this true?! And if it is, why did you not mention it to me yesterday?!"

As the heavens shook from her anger, Shinigami sighed.

" Yes, what Brother Yami says is true, the boy will die, leaving your plan incomplete, and as for why I did not tell you, is because I do not care, there are millions of world's and universes that we have created, each one having a unique story and "chosen one", why should you care if one of the millions fails? If you're that attached to it, we can simply destroy it and start over. We've done it before."

Shinigami turned to face his sister only to see a fist landing in his face.

"BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Kami kept repeating the word in a loud shrill voice, as she continued to beat down Shinigami.

**Two hours of stopped time later**

"Ok, Brother Yami, now that that's over, what do you suggest we do?" Kami asked after the beat down and a surprising discovery. (Apparently, Shimigami is female. Huh, who knew?) After putting the mask back on, Shinigami gave them a look that told them not to tell anyone! (I mean, how scary would you think the god of death is if you found out she was a black haired teenager with a valley girl voice.) Yami just looked at Kami.

"Well, Sister Kami, the only thing I can think of to guarantee success would be to give him a guardian."

"Brother Yami, we agreed that for this to succeed, he would have to grow without the love of a parent so he can understand the pain of others."

"Yes, but Sister Shinigami, this guardian would not be physical. They, like the Fox, would be within him, only able to offer words and powers if possible."

"Yes, but who would we choose? Most are either busy with their own destiny's or would give him power to destroy everything, and not allowing him to learn the importance of his encounters."

They sat and pondered for a while, not knowing what to do or who to choose, until Shinigami decided to speak, even though she know it was a dumb choice.

"…. There's always him."

Her sibling's looked at her for a couple of seconds, confused who she was referring to, until they seemed to guess and their eyes widened.

"You can't mean… NO! And for a second time, HELL NO! What the hell are you thinking!? He would ruin everything!"

"What other choice do we have? There's no one else, and we have been debating on what to do with him for to long. If we do this, it will kill two birds with one stone."

The three sat in silence before Kami gave a loud sigh.

"Fine, bring him in."

Shinigami nodded and waved her hand, and a chained down golden 25-foot cube appeared in front of them. She then snapped her fingers, causing the chains to disappear and the large cube to split into millions of tiny cubes. When the cubes moved away, it revealed a green and black shadow, with a childish smile and eyes. All around it looked like a poor drawing of a child.

"**Fuck yes! Finally, took long enough to break out! Magic is awesome!"**

Kami coughed into her hand, drawing the attention of the shadow.

"**Amaterasu!"**

The shadow surged toward the trio. Yami waved his and burning chains erupted from the ground, holding the offending shadow down.

"Yuuki Terumi, for you crimes against heaven and humanity, you are found guilty and you sentience community service."

The shadow, now recognized as one Yuuki Terumi (AKA Hazama), started to chuckle.

"**Sure, I can play well with others."**

"I don't think you understand what I mean. You will be sealed into a child, offering him guidance. Your powers for the most part will be stripped, leaving only enough to summon Ouroboros, and that's only if the child needs it. You will have no physical form, after all."

"**What the hell?! Don't I get a say in this?"**

"No. Oh, look's like it's time for you to go."

"**Now listen here, you bit…!"**

That all he was able to get out before he disappeared in a flash of bright light. Kami gave a small smile finally having dealt with a great annoyance, but got a sudden sense of foreboding.

"_Why do I feel like we just made a huge mistake?"_

**Baby Naruto's mindscape**

As Yuuki Terumi looked around his new prison, he started to give an insane laugh.

"**You think this will get rid of me! I have my own plans for this boy! Remember this! I'm coming, Amaterasu!"**

**Seven years later**

Naruto hid under his bed. He heard them coming, and not that they were in his room, he could smell them. The people had been drinking. It happened every year, first they would enter his room and then pain then darkness.

"Found him!"

As they flipped over the bed, Naruto tried to run away but was suddenly held by a pair of strong arms.

"Please! Let me go!"

"Shut up, monster! Frank, give me the barbed wire."

Naruto's eyes widened as the man was given barbed wire and used it to tie Naruto down tightly so the wire cut deep in his skin. They then started to beat him an inch to death.

"Boss, we have to leave before the charges go off."

"Ok, so long, monster."

After the men left, he heard an explosion. The last thing he saw was his apartment building collapse on him.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in a sewer. He looked around and saw a huge cage. He couldn't see what was in it, but he saw two huge red eyes.

"**Brat! What are you doing here?! Quick! Leave before he find you!"**

"Who are you? Were am I? Who are you talking about?"

"**Hee hee hee, look its little Naruto-kun."**

"…**..Too late."**

Naruto turned around and saw a green and black shadow with a childish smile; it looked like something he saw in his nightmares as it started to move towards him."

"**Brat! What ever you do, don't believe a word he says! His words are poison!"**

"**Now that's not a very nice thing to say, and my mother always taught me if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. So shut up before I silence you myself."**

Whatever the being with the red was, it slowly disappeared in the cage.

"**Now that's better, now no one can interrupt use, little Naruto."**

"Who are you?"

"**To answer simply, I'm the only one who cares about you."**

"Your wrong Ji-Ji cares about me!"

"**Oh, you sad, simple child. He doesn't care about you, he pities you."**

"You're lying!"

"**Am I? Work those brain cells and think about it! After every beating he shows up when people have left. No one is ever punished for beating you. Every time you tell him of a shop keeper or a restaurant not letting you in or over charging you, he only tells you he'll look into it and never doe's anything. Every year, you ask him who your parents are and why people act like this toward you, and he only looks at you and says "I don't know" but what he means is "I don't care".**

As Naruto thought about it, this shadow was telling the truth.

"**But don't worry child, I will never leave you. My name is Yuuki Terumi. Were going on a little trip, after this trip, we will be stronger then ever and get our revenge."**

As Naruto was crying, happy to find someone who cared for him, the Kyuubi sighed in its cage. A monster it may be, but a pure soul falling into darkness always brings sadness, even to a heart as black as his.

**Konoha**

The Hokage looked angrily as Anbu shifted through the pile of rubble trying to find his surrogate godson.

"I'm sorry, sir, but no body has been found."

"_Naruto my boy, I care for you so much, but were the hell are you?"_

**Sorry, It took so long. Remember to read and review**

**Next chapter: The grand entrance**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Grand entrance

**I'm back! So far I'm happy with the positive feed back. Just to be straight up with you, this will not be harem, so probably only single pairing. Now on to responding to reviews.**

**Element-OverLord: wow, nice to see you. Love your "Naruto BloodEdge" story, you should continue it. As for your question, were going to find out this chapter.**

**Raxychaz: don't worry, they will not be the pairing, and I have thought of one.**

**Ok it's time to put on my fedora and get this show on the road.**

**Beastoftruth does not own Naruto or Blazblue.**

Just die!-talking

_Just die!_-thinking

**Just die**!-Demon/Hazama spirit form talking

Just die!-Justu

**Just die**! - Time Skip or Scene change

Chapter Two: Grand entrance

Naruto had walked farther into Fire country then his little seven year old body would go, but something kept forcing him forward. It had been two days since he left, walking almost nonstop. Whenever he would slow down or talk about stopping, Terumi (as he liked to be called) would give him a boost of energy and tell him to move forward. When he would think about the Hokage and start to miss him, Terumi would remind him of the pain and lies the Hokage unknowingly inflicted upon him. When Naruto would cry about his life, Terumi would whisper sweet promises in his ear. So all in all, Naruto was happy Terumi came along but felt there was more to him then he let on.

"**I tell you, it's just over that hill."**

"You said that about the last hill."

"**This is it this time for sure."**

Naruto was going to respond but once he was on top of the hill he saw something that took his breath away. It was a small city, not as big as the village, but it was still new, Naruto had never seen another place then Konoha.

"**Ah, the grand Shukuba Town, know for it's inns and tourist attractions, it's base population of 15,000 and a tourist population of 5,000,making it's usual population around 20,000. Small for my taste, but big enough for what I have planed."**

"_Terumi, you never told me. Why are we here?" _

"**Trust me, kid, you'll like it. Now go into town and let's find the highest point."**

As Naruto raced to find the highest point, Terumi started to giggle uncontrollably, thinking about his plans for this boy.

**Konoha: Hokage tower**

"Lord Hokage, we been notified of were Naruto Uzumaki is. He is currently with in Shukuba Town."

"_Thank, Kami!"_

Hokage smiled upon the Anbu. The one he viewed as his grandson was safe and in a place that should only take a ninja a day's march!

"Thank you; now let's go bring him home."

**Shukuba town: Top of the Thousand Drangon's Inn**

"What is it?"

Naruto asked as he looks at what appears to be an opened metal ball, big enough to fit a person inside. After he made his way to the roof of the Thousand Dragon Inn (named because it extended 1000 feet in the air), Terumi had mixed some of his energy with Naruto's chakra and taught him how to summon this… What ever it is.

"**This, Naruto, is a Cauldron. It is used to create powerful people and weapons. All it requires is some of the energy we gave to create it and for it to be in a high place so it can have a greater range for gathering "wasted" energy. All you need to do Naruto is take a nap inside of it. Then the energy's will be transferred to you, making you stronger."**

"_**The wasted energy is souls, but we don't need him to know that right now." **_

"Why didn't we just do this in Konoha then? I'm sure Ji-Ji would have let us."

"**Are you soooo sure about that? The second anyone found out, they would try to stop you. They don't want you to get strong or gain power. They would stop you and try to give the power to "one more deserving."**

"But…. Then why would he send me to the academy this year?"

"**Because there's nothing he could legally do to stop you. So he'll try to do the next best thing, he'll turn you into cannon fodder. He'll keep you weak, so you can "sacrifice" your life on a mission, and he'll be done with you. You've seen how people look at you; do you think the teachers will be different? Do you think they'll help what they see as a monster? No, Naruto, if you want anything from Konoha, you have to take it from them and this will give you power to do that. Just imagine it, people lining up, wanting just a speck of you attention, offering you lordships and lands and jutsu's. Imagine them bowing down with a look of fear and adoration in their eyes, as the whole world calls you "Hokage-sama" and "Master". Imagine whole armies of your enemy are cowering before your power. Imagine that everyone of the world calling you their undisputed master. Now Naruto, step into the Cauldron and take what is yours!"**

Naruto stepped into the Cauldron, with a new fervor; and waited as it closed shut. As it did, Naruto started to fall into a deep sleep, and inside him, Terumi was laughing manically.

"**NOW IT'S TIME LADIES AND GENTALMEN! LET THE SHOW BEGAIN!"**

**Shukuba town: as this happened**

Everyone was walking around having a normal day; totally unaware of what is too come. It happened too quickly for anyone to scream or run; suddenly every living thing within the city's soul was ripped out and forced toward the top of the hotel and into a mysterious metal ball. The ball grew in size as all the souls were consumed by it. When it had all the souls, it was still not satisfied, so it looked inward for more souls to power it and it found a large power source and decided to take it.

**Inside Naruto's seal**

Ghostly snake heads rammed into the seal and the cage door, screeching the entire time. The Kyuubi tensed his muscles in fear, he know what ever this power was it was not something he could fight without have physical form. He know it would eventually make it's way in, when it happened, he will try to run and make his way out of this body. The seal did manage to break, but when he tried to run he was pulled down. He quickly looked around and saw he was held down by chains with two people on his sides. He screamed as the snakes bit into him and started drain his energy.

"**You fools! What are you doing!?"**

"Doing what we said we would do when we put our souls in the seal, helping our son."

"**Helping him?! You've seen the memories of that Terumi; he's a monster and is using your brat as a tool! You think this will help!? He will destroy everything!"**

"Maybe, but like every parent I will place trust in my son to find his Will of Fire."

"**If this thing is absorbing me it will come after you next!"**

"Then let it! At least I will die knowing gave my son the strength to carry on!"

As the last of the Kyuubi disappeared, having all of his energy drained, the snakes turned their attention to the couple and started to circle them.

"Minato-kun, did we do the right thing?"

"Of course, Kushina, hopefully this will show Naruto that we loved him."

The snakes closed in as the couple hugged.

**The Next Day**

"What happened?"

As the Hokage and three Anbu walked into the normally busy town, they were surprised to see nobody on the streets, or in the businesses. This set the party on edge, which was shown when they jumped back and quickly drew weapons when an arrow was shot at their feet.

"I suggest you don't take another step."

The group looked to see a man, probably a hunter or farmer from the state of his dress, in a window with a bow. The group eased a bit seeing that the man seemed no harm.

"Good sir, what happened here?"

"Seeing your dress and ninja around you, I'll take it you're the Hokage. I would've liked to have met you on better terms, but alas. For your question, I do not know, it's something horrible. It's was like this when my daughter and I came into town last night… I lost her."

"I am sorry to hear that, but how did you lose her? Why are you stopping us from moving forward?"

"You're about to see."

The man motioned the Hokage to look. He saw a chipmunk running down the street when it hit a spot, about two steps in front of were the group would have walked, it suddenly froze. A ghostly image of the chipmunk floated out and away from it, as the body crumbled into dust.

"Wow, it seems the line has moved again."

"What line? What's causing this?"

"It seems to be an encompassing line that goes all the way around, at one point I think it covered the entire town and everyone in it had their soul, or what ever that was, ripped out."

"My god…..Naruto."

"Hmmm were you looking for someone, Hokage-sama, because if you were and they were in there, I'm sorry but I have yet to see something step into that line and live."

"_I'm sorry, Minato and Kushina, I have failed you and myself. Naruto, if you can hear me we ever you are, know that I'm sorry, and I will avenge you, my boy."_

"What caused this? If you know we might be able to destroy it."

"I don't know what started it, but I know everything is head towards that."

The man pointed and the group saw a huge metal ball occupying the skyline.

"…Take it down."

"Yes, sir!"

The three Anbu quickly drew up chakra and launched fire jutsu's, which flew though the air and hit the ball, causing it too plummet to the street. The recurring shook wave sent animals falling into where the line was, but they were able to get up and scurry away.

"It's seems that thing was causing it all along, it seems to be safe now."

"Come let's investigate!"

"Sorry, sir, but you not a ninja. You should…."

"I don't care about your "ninja business" I have a daughter avenge, so if you can excuse me."

The Hokage shook his head and the Anbu dropped the subject and the man came with them. They eventually come to were the ball landed, they saw through all the smoke and rubble and man crawling out. The first thing the Hokage saw was bright yellow snake like eyes.

"Orochimaru….."

"Orochimaru? What kind of stupid name is that?!"

When the man stepped out of the smoke, it was not his betrayer if a student he saw, but he was interesting none the less. He was a six foot man that was lean, but muscular. It was his dress that everyone found odd. He wore a hooded yellow cape with long black ribbons across the arms, an open white shirt underneath a black vest that showed his chest, short brown gloves, and steel-toed shoes. He also wore black pants held up by two brown belts.(A/N it was what he wore in the time of the six hero's look it up to see what it looks like) These articles of clothing were only slightly familiar in the Elemental nations, seeing as none of the clothing fit with the culture and were not useful to ninja's, the only time anyone in the group had seen any of the clothing this man wore, it was at a fancy party or worn by rich civilians. Despite the way he looked, the group had a feeling he was not to be underestimated.

"What are you doing here and what is that thing?"

"Now aren't you a rude old man, asking people questions with out giving your name, how horrible! But since your getting in your years I guess I'll tell you. I am Yuuki Terumi and that is a Cauldron, it's nothing special right now. As for what I'm doing here, well I just finished absorbing the souls of the good citizens of this stupid town."

"What!? You killed my daughter then…. Ate her soul?"

"If she was one of the ones that got absorbed, then yes and can I say, it was delicious!"

"YOU MONSTER!"

As the man started to draw an arrow, Terumi appeared in front of him and stabbed him through the heart. As the man fell, everyone saw the weapon he used, a Butterfly knife. Once again an odd weapon as they were thrown out years ago because they could not be thrown like a kunai or have the range of a sword. The man, who is now dubbed Terumi, drew out his knife and looked at the group, who also brought out their weapons.

"Ah, come now, old man, no need to come out of your rocking chair for my sake."

"I have just one question; did you absorb a boy named Naruto Uzumaki?"

Terumi seemed to grin.

"Oh, don't worry old man. He was safe from this, but you're not getting him. After all, he is not the type of person I would simply give up."

Before he could talk anymore he quickly dodged a kunai lunge from the Hokage.

"Whoa there, watch it! You could have hurt someone."

"Where is he?"

"Now then, if you're going to ask like that I have no reason to tell you."

"Fine, I'm just going to have to beat it out of you."

As the three Anbu's surrounded him and the Hokage summoned his Bo-staff, Terumi grinned and started give a dark chuckle.

"Naruto is closer then you think, old man, and you should know better then to challenge your better. Now in the name of Susano'o, I command you… Awaken, Nox Nyctores: Ouroboros!"

**And cliffhanger! Read and Review!**

**Next chapter: Pain and Misery! **


	3. Chapter 3: Misery and Pain

**Chapter 3: Misery and Pain**

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I had two jobs this summer and was too tired to do anything. now let's respond to the reviews**

**ShadowCat444: don't worry, NaruHina. No matter how you look at it, it just wouldn't work.**

**Now then, get up, the show must go on!**

**BeastofTruth does not own Blazblue or Naruto.**

Just die!-talking

_Just die!_-thinking

**Just die**!-Demon/Hazama spirit form talking

_Just die_!-Justu

**Just die!** - Time Skip or Scene change

**Chapter 3: Misery and Pain**

"Naruto is closer then you think, old man, and you should know better then to challenge your better. Now in the name of Susano'o, I command you… Awaken, Nox Nyctores: Ouroboros!"

A green metallic snake head connected by a chain, surrounded by a vile blackish green energy shot out of nowhere, heading towards the group. When one of the Anbu blocked it with their sword, they heard a strange clink-like sound as they saw the snake head grasp thin air. Then they got into battle positions as the chain pulled Terumi towards them, Butterfly knife at the ready.

"Come on! Let me hear those beautiful screams!"

Before he could engage one of the Anbu, he was knocked aside by Hairizen's Bo-staff.

"You won't harm another living being while I stand, monster!"

"Why is every old person I meet so boring!?"

Terumi sent waves of destructive green energy at the group that dodged just in time. Sadly Terumi was not used to fighting this many people at once. (Remember he fought Hakumen, Rachel, and Valcenine in a row still fighting one at a time, the most he fought at the same time was two and it ended with him being sent to the Edge for some time.) Every time he tried to fight hand to hand, another would come help the one he was fighting.

"I'm Fucking done with all of you! Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interface Field Deployed! Code S.O.L., BlazBlue, Activate!"

"What are you doing?!"

The group looked around worried, as the earth itself seemed to shake with fear, before green energy exploded around Terumi and started to move freely around him.

"You all are soooooo lucky I'm just waking up because if I wasn't you would be begging for mercy by now."

"Where's Naruto, Terumi?!"

"Where's Naruto, Where's Naruto, Where's Naruto, good god will you just shut up and die already!?"

He lurched forward with unknown speed and power, that one of the Anbu didn't have time to block as his throat was sliced open.

"Now catch!"

The Hokage and the remaining two Anbu jumped out of the way of some throwing knifes, sadly one of the Anbu felt his shoulder being crushed by a metal snake head as it pulled him toward Terumi and his green aura of death.

"Die,Die,Die,Die,Die!"

The Anbu felt tons of cuts appear on him as Terumi moved at an immeasurable speed, his last thoughts as he saw three snake heads of green energy move toward him.

"_I hope the Hokage was right about him and the plan."_

After that his body was utterly disintegrated. Terumi then focused on the last two of the group.

"Come on! I just killed two of your buddy's! No cry's about revenge or anything! Wow, you guys are boring; give me something to work of off!"

At that, the last Anbu appeared behind him, ready to behead him. Only for Terumi to block it.

"That was way too predictable. Now fly!"

The vile energy surrounded one of Terumi's feet; he flipped kicking the Anbu in the chest causing a sick sounding crack, as he was forced in the air, but Terumi was not done. He sent Ouroboros grabbing his leg, causing another crack sound, As Terumi made green energy around his fist.

"Now, come back!"

He pulled the chain, bringing the Anbu back to him, when he came close to him, Terumi forced as energy filled fist into the Anbu's chest, plowing him into the ground, causing a series of cracks, from the sound of his chest collapsing and his spine breaking. Terumi turned his back on the broken body and headed toward the hokage, not seeing the disappearance of said broken body.

"Your cold, Old man, letting your buddy's die like that? Man, and to think your number's were the only thing you had going for you!"

"Ninja's need to be deceptive, just like when the tree grows out; to hid the Leaves true numbers."

"The fuck!? You just totally destroyed the mood with your haiku shit. Now just shut up and die!"

Ouroboros surged forward grabbing onto Hairizen's Bo-staff, pulling Terumi to him and start to fight hand to hand. The Hokage quickly found out the Yuki Terumi was not one he could underestimate. His speed and unpredictability made him an enemy that he would not fight without a plan.

But luckily he has one.

For some reason though, Terumi is getting stronger and he is getting weaker.

"You feel it don't you? Your powers slowly draining and becoming mine, as you become the weak old man you truly are."

"_If what he says is true, then we have to move faster then planed."_

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time to play your games. Everyone Now! _Earth Style: Dark Swamp!_

"What the Hell?!..."

Terumi fell into a muddy swamp, that the Hokage only made deep enough to immobilize his legs as the Hokage jumped away.

_Dance of the two moons_

Terumi saw three copies of two of the Anbu he killed swam him and slices him up everywhere as the two real ones stab him through his shoulders on separate sides, one in front and one in back, holding him in place.

_Rikari!_

Terumi saw the last Anbu he thought he killed move towards him with great speed and lighting surrounding his hand. The energy around Hazama tried to protect him by drain energy from the lighting filled hand, but it was not enough as the hand went through his stomach and out his back. Terumi slumped, the swords holding his weight, as the Anbu took his hand out of his body.

"_How I was wining!? How?!"_

"It's seems I was right, you have no knowledge of ninja or nin-jutsu, so it was a simple to perform the body-switch jutsu, as you were distracted."

Terumi looked around and saw logs and rocks where the bodies where supposed to be, until he saw something at one of the spots that made him smile.

"Now I will ask again where is Naruto?"

"Sorry, old man, looks like one of your buddies was too slow."

With that Terumi elbowed the Anbu to his left, causing the Anbu to spit up blood and collapse. The Anbu at Terumi's right saw her comrade fall, and ran toward him.

"Hayate!"

"Cat, no! Shit, Dog hold him down!"

Before Terumi could do anything, he was pull forward by his hood and forced to the ground with a kuni at his back.

"Don't move."

"Dog, is it? Ok, puppy, if you want to be like that, go ahead. Try me."

Terumi looked at the Anbu challenging him, before looking at the Cat Anbu holding her teammates head in her lap.

"Well now, looks like he wont be getting up soon."

"Shut up."

"What? No cries of hate? No yells of revenge? Looks like you didn't care for him after all."

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"Cat, stand down! He's just trying to provoke you. What's Hayate's situation?"

"…The bustard was right. He wasn't able to switch in time. His chest is almost completely collapsed. He needs attention ASAP."

"Ok, then we must not waste time."

The Hokage then moved in front of Terumi and smacked him across the face, making him spit blood.

"If there's anything I respect of you monster, it's your stubbornness. Multiple stab and slash wounds, a Raikari through your stomach, and yet your still able to talk and struggle. Now I will ask one more time, where is Naruto?"

"Hehehehehehe fuck you, old man, like I said. He's closer then you think."

After he said a dark smoke of energy left his mouth, and he fell to the ground convulsing, his body shrinking and cloths disappearing, but wounds remaining.

"….Ji-Ji, was is it so cold?"

"Naruto?! Oh kami no, Kai. Kai. KAI!"

"Ji-Ji, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep right here."

"Naruto, NO! Stay awake with me, we'll take you home."

"**And were are you going with "My" body."**

The Hokage and group turned to see the smoke Naruto spit out turned into an evil looking smiling shadow.

"Terumi."

"**You got it on the first guess! What a smart old man you are and what do you win? My never ending hate for you."**

"Don't try to cloud the facts! I know from the short time of our meeting you don't give a shit about us."

"**Oh, you are a smart man! And because of that, I'll let you go this one time, but know we will have fun in the future!"**

With that and an evil laugh, Yuki Terumi disappeared and the group made haste to Kohona.

**Kohona Hospital: Naruto's room.**

As Naruto slept, an evil shadow appeared over him.

"**If they think I'm letting go of you so easily they will have another thing coming "**

**Read and review and next chapter will be up in a couple of days.**

**Next: The good doctor and the monster.**


End file.
